


Diary of the Mad King

by aam5ever



Series: The Rises and Falls [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Medieval AU, mad king au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's deepest thoughts before it is too late for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of the Mad King

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, angst, angst! This Mad King poem was based on the past stories that built up the universe he lives in. You may want to read the others first, but the summary to everything is mainly in this poem!

Dearest inner thoughts

Nobody is around 

I call for my servants

Yet never hear a sound

  


Geoff is going mad

With my cruel orders I have given

I've heard that his best knight Michael 

Has found despair that can't be risen

  


Gavin's blood on my hands

Ray being unreturned

I cannot stand this anymore

All this death that I have earned

  


Jack is my last true peace

But he is worn, I see

I have been no friend to him

His spirit torn by me

  


The others have been killed 

By the war that I have caused

Oh, can I not just cease time

Have the whole world be paused?

  


Alas, this was my choice

Although it wasn't sound

The same curse killed my father

Once he put on this wretched crown

  


Haywood will be no more

Spirit, let my caged bird sing 

Maybe it's time to disappear

Long live no Mad King.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever
> 
> If you have any questions or comments, don't be shy!


End file.
